Protector from the Past
by LeoLover95
Summary: In 2105, Samantha Jones is stuck in the upper class of society.She is forced to pick a mate from the most selfish people in the glaxy. When an accident brings four turtles and their rat master to her time. Will Samantha fall for a certain turtle?
1. The Time Window

**Hello readers, if you didn't already know I have taken a break from my first story 'Playing with Wolves' to write a fanfic based on the Fast Forward season of the Ninja Turtles. This is completely separate from my other story and my favorite OC Samantha Rose Jones will be getting a makeover for the new story. I appreciate all the readers and reviewers. Now I give you 'Protector from the Past'.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Time Window<p>

Samantha Rose Jones walked into the lab of her younger brother Cody Jones. Her deep blue eyes lit up when she spotted Cody. Cody was working on his greatest invention, the Time Window. Samantha watched her brother type in millions of codes into the Time Window's mainframe. She knocked on the door frame, letting Cody know she was there.

Cody looked up from his current project. "Hey Sam." He greeted Samantha with a very warm smile. Samantha felt a smile grow across her face as she looked into Cody's dark green eyes. He had a glint to them, the usual glint that had kept him up for days straight with no sleep. Samantha knew the feeling too well. He was determined to upgrade the Time Window. Samantha ruffled her younger brother's spiky red hair. "Cody, I know you want to upgrade the Time Window. But if you keep typing in codes like a madman, your possibility of making a mistake is about eighty percent." Cody continued to type. Samantha sighed. She remembered why her younger brother had created the Time Window.

_One day Samantha and Cody were rummaging through the penthouse storage unit and discovered the journals of their great grandparents, Arnold 'Casey' Jones and April O'Neil. Cody had found their journals extremely interesting. April and Casey both wrote about a group of four brothers. The thing that made those four brothers so interesting to Cody was how different they were to the normal humans who lived a hundred years ago. In fact they weren't human at all; they were teenage mutant ninja turtles. _

_The Turtles became an obsession to Cody. He had gathered all the artifacts from the storage unit and put them on display in the penthouse. Cody had created the Time Window to view the past because the Turtles could not be found in simple video feeds because they lived life in the shadows._

_Samantha had built the Time Window with Cody. She loved the months she had spent with her brother, trying to convert subatomic atom particles into units of temporal energy was an extremely difficult and dangerous procedure. One tiny miscalculation could have been catastrophic. After nine months the Time Window was completed. Cody had decided to test it on Samantha's seventeenth birthday, August, 2__nd__, 2104. Seeing the turtles for the first time was amazing. It was the greatest birthday gift she had ever gotten. They had picked a simple journal entry, movie night with the Turtles. Samantha was amazed how that snapshot in time had really captured the turtles' personalities as well as her grandparents._

_Raphael was spinning his sai watching the news. The news reporter was talking about a wave of gang violence in the city. Raphael stopped spinning his sai and gritted his teeth. "Ugh, I hate watching the news." He said as he turned off the television. "It's all bad! These gangs out there banging heads, It really ticks me off!"_

"_Raph, everything ticks you off." Donatello quipped from his lab while he was tinkering with Utrom technology. _

"_Not everything…." Raph argued, before looking away and admitting "Okay everything."_

"_Man the technology on this hooversciff is amazing." Donatello exclaimed from his lab. "Do those Utroms know how to make stuff or what?" Soon There were noises of pots, pans, and other kitchen implements being strewed around in the kitchen. "Hey! Mikey could you keep it down to only a slightly deafening cacophony?" Donatello asked annoyed._

"_Sorry bro we don't have any kackophony." Michelangelo answered. "But we do have popcorn." He said motioning to the bowl in his right hand. "The glorious golden kernels of freshly popped joy, because it's movie night! Wooohoo!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he sat down on the floor of the turtle's media room._

"_Movie night, right." Raph looked around the lair "Where the heck is that bonehead Casey Jones? He's supposed to be bringing the movie." _

_Donatello sat down in a white chair in the media room. "Probably not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick. No telling what we'll be watching tonight." _

"_Just something super spectacular!" Casey said from across the lair. "A movie so gongalla great the only remade it about a gazillion times. And this my friends is the original, like me." Casey took one step and tripped. "Oh No" he said as he watched the movie fly from his hands._

_Leo jumped from a ladder slid down a flight of stairs on his feet as he jumped into the air catching the movie. He then front flipped, landing on his hands in front of the couch, before back flipping to the area in front of the television. "Let the movie begin." He said before he popped the tape into the VCR._

It may have been a minuscule moment in the lives of the turtles but that snapshot into the past was all it took, before Samantha herself became obsessed with the turtles. But she had found herself to be extremely fascinated with the blue banded turtle, Leonardo.

Samantha found Leonardo to have many admirable qualities. He was a natural born leader. He was level headed, but at the same time he was very passionate. He was intelligent, but he was not a genius, he was more of a strategist. He was a master in stealth as well as kenjutu and iaido. He carried two katanas which Samantha found to be an appropriate weapon for Leonardo because it took much patience and practice to master. Leonardo also held his own code of honor and ethics from his practice of Bushido, which was a refreshing change from the gluttonous, the vain, and the selfish men she was forced to socialize with.

She even had to go on dates with young men her uncle Darris Dunn had picked out. Those were some of the worst nights of her life. It had been happening ever since she was sixteen. She had to put up with those dogs because she wasn't allowed to pick her own mate. The reason she wasn't allowed was because she had a reputation to keep up. She was heiress to the O'Neil Tech fortune, which was worth about six point eight septillion dollars. It was old money that had been in Samantha's family for over ninety years. It had started off as a small computer software company but had turned into a super corporation, which supplied galaxies with the most advance terrin technology.

Samantha was instantly pushed into the spotlight as the heiress of O'Neil Tech. She was old money and old money had to marry old money. The real problem was that she only had three types of guys to choose from: The money hungry, the vain, and the self centered. Samantha often found the stories of Leonardo and his brothers to be an escape from the vainglorious level of society she had been forced into. She often dreamed of being in the strong apple green arms of the six foot turtle and stare into his light brown eyes. But it was only a dream.

Samantha was snapped out of her thoughts by a bright blue light. As quick as the light came it was gone. Samantha looked over at Cody to find her younger brother staring into the Time Window eyes full of disbelief. "They were right there!" He shouted "They were right there!" He started to type more codes into the Time Windows mainframe "It's impossible!"

"Cody what are you talking about?" Samantha asked her brother.

"The turtles!" Cody shouted. "They were in the lair fighting over a remote one minute then there was a flashing blue light and now they're gone."

"You were distracted!" Samantha shouted "I told you a million times that the bending of subatomic particles into temporal matter is the most dangerous and complex process! That every calculation has to be precise because it is still experimental!"

Then Samantha's wrist communicator rang. "Miss Jones, Mr. Lancer is calling."

'As if today couldn't get any worse.' Samantha thought as she answered her communicator.

A holographic image of Mr. Lancers face appeared. He had long blond hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He had high cheek bones and a strong set jaw with deep grey eyes. Mr. Lancer was attractive; he was a male model from Aphrodite08 a planet of insanely attractive humanoid aliens. The problem was no matter how beautiful Mr. Lancer was on the outside, he was one of the ugliest life forms on the inside. He was the gluttonous, the vainest, and the most selfish out of all the potential mates her uncle Darris had picked out for her, each one more horrible than the last.

"Miss Jones, I hope you are ready for our date." Mr. Lancer said smugly.

Samantha tried to hold back the bile in her throat. "Yes, Mr. Lancer" She said with a sickly sweet and very fake smile.

"Ah, well I expect you to be downstairs in the lobby when I arrive." Mr. Lancer said with a very arrogant smile.

Samantha swallowed the bile that had made it into her mouth and said "Of course Mr. Lancer" She pressed the button on her communicator ending the call in a matter of seconds.

"What was that about?" Cody asked her.

"Another one of uncle Darris' little lackeys." Samantha answered viciously.

"Oh." Cody said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Samantha then returned her attention back to the Time Window. Currently she was looking at an empty lair with no turtles in it. "Find them." She growled as she poked Cody in the chest. "Your miscalculations are to blame, therefore, you have to find the turtles and fix whatever mess you have managed to create." Then Samantha stormed out of the lab.

She walked past a mirror and looked at her reflection. She had inherited her high cheek bones, long raven black hair, and deep ocean blue eyes from her great grandfather, but she had inherited the softness of her grandmother's features. She has a body that was different from her peers who prided themselves in being as slender and sickly looking as they could possibly get. Samantha had an athletic build. She was thicker than girls her age. She was slender and curvy with plenty of muscles in her thighs and caves and even in her behind. The other girls had called her fat, but they seemed to be jealous of the many suitors who wanted her, but they only wanted her so they could have relations with her. If they wanted them they could have them.

She was wearing a hot pink ruffled top with her Nevarion spider silk white jeans. She had her raven black hair in a ponytail with lose ringlet curls that reached the middle of her back. She had side bangs that had been cut into fringed ones because her uncle Darris has claimed "Hair in front of your eyes isn't lady like." She had on natural looking make up with a bit of mascara and eyeliner.

Samantha never liked looking in the mirror it reminded her of how unwelcomed she was by society because she looked and acted different than her peers. But at the same time she was accepted by her peers because she was heiress to the O'Neil Tech fortune. It was sickening.

"Mistress Samantha, Mr. Lancer is here."

Samantha looked over at Serling their robotic caregiver. "Thank you Serling." Samantha said as she walked toward the elevator. She then turned abruptly on her heel. "Serling?"

Serling turned his robotic head in her direction. "Yes Mistress?"

"I believe Cody had unintentionally transported four terrapin creatures and a rodent like creature into our time"

"How did he…." Serling began to ask her something but she cut him off.

"I do not have time to explain Serling. I need you to find them and bring them here to the penthouse. Make sure Cody does not leave the penthouse either." Samantha then turned around grabbed her shoes, a pair of bright yellow peep toed pumps.

"Mistress, how will I know what those terrapin creatures look like?" Serling asked

Samantha spotted the journal on a table next to the elevator. She grabbed it and opened it up to a picture containing the four turtles, Master Splinter, and her great grandparents. "They look something like this." Samantha said pointing to the picture. She then put the journal back down and pressed the button to summon the elevator to her floor. The elevator opened in seconds. She entered it and prepared herself for the terrible date she was about to have.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it Read and Review.<strong>


	2. The Insulting Date

**By Popular demand, Protector from the Past has been removed from Hiatus and moved back to center stage. I would like to thank all my loyal fans and reviewers. I'm sorry for the long delay and disappointment. Here it is chapter 2 of Protector from the Past. This is based of season six. All the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, Master Splinter, Cody Jones, Serling, and even Sh'Okanabo isn't mine. They belong to... I'm pretty sure their Nickelodeon property now. Anyway here is Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:The Insulting Date<p>

When the elevator reached the lobby, the doors opened to reveal a very tall and slender man pacing back in forth in the center of the lobby. It was Mr. Lancer . Mr. Lancer looked over in the direction of the elevator his eyes narrowed as he stomped over to Samantha. It took the Venisian male no time at all to cross the room and stand in front of Samantha with his arms crossed. did not look pleased.

"Miss Jones, if there is _one_ thing I do _not_ stand for it is tardiness. Punctuality is important my love." Mr. Lancer scolded her.

Samantha nearly threw up when called her my love. She wasn't his anything, especially his love because that implied that Mr. Lancer had feelings which he did not. The man wanted a trophy wife and no one made a more perfect candidate than Samantha heiress to the O' Neil Tech fortune.

"My apologies ." Samantha said before curtsying. Samantha hated to curtsey it was used as a sigh of respect. She especially hated doing it to Mr. Lancer a man she had _zero_ respect for.

A very smug smile spread across Mr. Lancer's face, revealing a set of perfectly straight pearly white teeth. "No need to apologize." He said looking Samantha over. "_My prize _was worth the wait. You look ravishing Miss Jones." grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Usually girls would have swooned at the touch of the tall Venisian male, but to Samantha it was repulsive. Samantha pulled her hand back out of 's grasp the moment his lips left her hand. He raised an eyebrow in question to Samantha's action. Samantha felt her checks warm in embarrassment.

"Shall we?" Mr. Lancer asked Samantha holding out an arm for her. Samantha reluctantly took hold of it as he escorted her out of the building.

When they had made it outside, Samantha stopped dead in her tracks. Mr.. Lancer had picked her up in an 06 cherry red Cadillac. Samantha had been wanting the new model since it came out. The Caddy had faster hooverspeed and could withstand changes in atmospheric pressure. It had been tested on Orbotron Nine, the densest planet in the Oration Galaxy. Samantha had the money to buy any hoovercar she wanted, but she did not need one. She had bought an 05 black Mersolargo Lamberginni, which reached speeds up to five light years an hour. It ran on hydropower because there were no harmful substances allowed to be emitted since the Clean Energy Pact of 2055.

Mr. Lancer pressed a button on his wrist communicator, which opened the passenger side door. "My lady." Mr. Lancer said with a smirk as he gently pushed the small of her back indicating that Samantha should get into the car.

Samantha slowly eased herself into the seat. She felt the soft leather bush against her skin. The feeling excited her and a small smile grew across her face. A smile that quickly faded when the tall Venisain male sat down in the drivers seat. No matter how much she loved the car, Samantha _refused_ to let herself look flattered by Mr. Lancer calling her pet names and picking her up in her favorite car.

Samantha held her tongue as Mr. Lancer tried to make small talk with her. What she wanted to say to the arrogant male was considered unlady like. Women had to hold their tongues when speaking to a potential mate. Samantha had read in history books where people used to marry for love. Samantha had found it odd, but also greatly enchanting because ever since 2035 people stopped marrying for love and went back to Victorian traditions.

Samantha had never felt love for a man. She had read millions of century old romance novels and was fascinated by their old rituals of "hanging out" or "grabbing a cup of coffee". The only adults Samantha had ever seen in love were her parents. Love was not a reason to marry. Marriage was a bargaining chip. It made the rich gave the socialites bigger reputation, and it produced children that were as money hungary and popularity driven as their parents.

"Miss Jones!" Mr. Lancer's sharp tone pulled Samantha out of her thoughts. Samantha looked over at the clearly annoyed male.

"Are you aware Miss Jones that it _is rude_ to _daydream _out the window when someone is speaking?" Mr. Lancer scolded her.

_'Is he lecturing me?' _Samantha asked herself.

Mr. Lancer did not wait for her reply as he continued his lecture. "It is _very_ rude. Typical human always _daydreaming_." laughed. "Your species is _incredibly_ ambitious it's _comical_."

Samantha gritted her teeth at the stereotype he had given her.

Then the tall Venisain male dropped the formalities and any class he seemed to have as he said, "Honestly Samantha you are so lucky you are beautiful."

Samantha decided to drop the formalities too. She narrowed her eyes and her jaw clenched. "Oh! really Kingsly, Why am I the lucky one?" She asked as her hands balled into fists.

Mr. Lancer laughed a cold almost humorless laugh. "Samantha are you not aware how _different _you are from our peers? Unlike other ladies in waiting , who spend most of their time shopping and training themselves to be perfect wives, you spend most of your time in that _lab_ with that _brother _of yours. Your just so _abnormal_. You are beautiful I will give you that but your pursuits are simply _absurd_."

Samantha was furious. Mr. Lancer had just insulted her. Calling all her work, all her theories, all of her inventions just _pointless, silly, meaningless hobbies_. He had accused her of being rude being but at least she knew it was proper edicate to not insult your date.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "But all that will change when you become my bride."

Samantha gasped. Her heart was beating hard against her rib cage. Her head felt heavy like she had been asleep for a thousand years and had finally woken up. Her whole body tensed and her throat felt constricted. Samantha wanted to cry. Her _freedom_ was _gone_. She knew what to expect the day she turned seventeen. Samantha thought she has more time, the April flowers had just began to bloom, but time was not on her side every passing second of each day solidifying her fate. Miss Samantha Rose Jones was to be Mrs. Lancer in a few months time and she was powerless to stop it.

Samantha was so engrossed in her thoughts she never saw Mr. Lancer grip the wheel in an attempt to serve from the oncoming collision. The car rammed against the walls of the bridge. The doors opened releasing Samantha. She fell and hit her head on the hard asphalt. Darkness was closing in around her, she _welcomed_ it, _embraced_ it, like a child would it's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked chapter 2 please read and review<strong>


	3. Dreams Really do Come True

**Hello readers, I was amazed by the numbers of reviews and views I got on this story. Thank you so much. I have a question for you readers. Would you like to know Leonardo's point of view for the story? I will tell you the story that I have written is in the point of view of Samantha but I wanted someone's opinion on that. For those of you who still don't know this story is based on the Fast Forward Season of the 2k3 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Anyway here it is Chapter Three of Protector from the Past, The TMNT do not belong to be but my OC's do.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Dreams Really do Come True<p>

Samantha awoke the next morning in her bed chamber. She sat herself up and felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm her. Samantha put her head in her hands and let out a small moan. She racked her brain trying to remember the events of the previous day. The last thing she remembered was she was in a car with Mr. Lancer, after that everything was fuzzy. Samantha slightly remembered voices, voices that were very alarmed, but at what, she did not know. She also remembered the color green. Beautiful swirls of green. Then she had heard Cody's voice. His usual chipper tone was replaced with worry and fear, but Samantha's little brother did not have much to fear, not while she was breathing. Samantha felt something was wrong but her brain was having a hard time piecing things together.

Samantha decided it was time for her to get out of bed. She tossed the covers from her body and slowly moved herself to where her feet touched the plush white carpeting below. Samantha gently pushed herself up, using her bed as leverage. The moment she was completely vertical, another wave of dizziness threatened to send her crumbling to the floor. Samantha closed her eyes and waited for her bought of vertigo to fade. When she was sure she would no longer succumb to the wooziness, she took very light steps in the direction of her door. The moment the door opened, Samantha's ears were assaulted by a cacophony of shouts, grunts, and the sound of objects being forcefully broken.

Samantha followed the direction of the dissonance. It lead her to the sitting room where the most unusual sight met her eyes. There were various pieces of furniture piled up in a disarray across the large living space. At the head of the piles a large gray rat, in a brown robe, stood and watched the chaos transpire. The ones causing the chaos and the hysteria of a large white robot were four large anthropomorphic turtles. The turtles were engaging in rigorous training and slight acrobatics. Serling, the large servatron, was chasing the four turtles trying to talk them out of destroying anymore of the room.

"Allow me to explain the concept to you _slowly_. _This is the sitting room_."

Serling tried to stop them only to fall with a loud crash. One of the turtles landed on his back, he had an orange mask around his eyes.

_'Michelangelo' _Samantha thought to herself. _'That one must be Michelangelo'_

"You think _this_ is _bad_." Michelangelo said. "_You_ should see _us_ when _we _have _weapons_."

Michelangelo was enjoying a moment to back in his glory, when a rolling pin came flying at him at an unbelievably fast speed. He never even had time to blink, when it struck him in the gut sending him flying into one of the many large piles.

"Or rolling pins." Michelangelo said as he rubbed his head.

"This is a _disaster_." Serling whined.

"Yes." The large gray rat said, pulling at the fur on his chin. "_Michelangelo_ should have _seen_ that _coming_."

Michelangelo stood up his gaze feel upon Samantha leaning against the archway. "Hey! look who rolled out of bed." Michelangelo said with a laugh. "What's up Sammy?"

Samantha looked puzzled. _'Who is Sammy?' _She wondered.

Her answer was given when she felt the piercing gazes of the four terrapin creatures. She felt like she could not form actual sentences and decided to stay quite. There was an obvious tension in the room. It was building to an almost suffocating fog that seemed to immerse the room. Samantha felt another wave of dizziness over come her. She cursed herself inwardly. Samantha thought that her bought of vertigo was caused by morning drossiness, but it seemed that was not the case.

"It is good to see that you are well, Miss Jones."

Samantha's head snapped in the direction of the speaker. The large gray rat, _'Master Splinter'_, Samantha assumed, was offering her a very warm smile. Soon she was aware of another presence. A strong presence that seemed to send electric shockwaves down Samantha's spine. Her deep blue eyes met a pair of darkened caramel ones. Samantha felt herself gasp, the owner of the most beautiful pair of brown eyes was Leonardo Hamato. The revelation made Samantha's body go limp. She felt herself falling to the floor, but she never hit the ground because a pair of supple apple green arms hooked around her waist and hoisted her back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Leonardo asked, his voice thick with concern.

"I don't know." Samantha answered honestly, her tone barely above a whisper.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said, his voice gentle, yet firm, almost commanding. "Why don't you take Miss Jones back to her chamber, she needs to rest."

"Yes, Master."

In a matter of seconds Samanatha was hoisted off the ground and firmly into Leonardo's arms. He grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck. Samantha felt her heart pound hard in her chest. Never in her wildest dreams did she even think that Leonardo would actually be holding her.

_'That's it!' _Samantha thought to herself _'I must be dreaming, that is the only logical explanation.'_

Samantha leaned comfortably against his plastron, enjoying being cradled in Leonardo's arms. When her fingertips brushed against his neck, Samantha felt that is was smooth, but at the same time rough, almost like leather. She felt Leonardo tense. The muscles in his neck knotting under the softness of Samantha's fingers. Samantha continued to sweep her petite hands over his skin, memorizing the texture. Her breath caught in her throat, in dreams a person could not feel. Samantha realized at that moment that she was wide awake in the arms of Leonardo. Her dreams finally seemed to be coming true.

Samantha's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and took in her surroundings. Samantha was back in her very large bedroom. Everything looked the same to her, nothing seemed out of place, until her eyes fixed on the white armchair next to her bed. Sitting in the chair, with an _Art of War_ book nestled, in his hands was Leonardo. He must have felt her gaze because he closed the book an set it on the table next to him. Leonardo rose from the chair and walked over to her bed side.

"How are you feeling?" Leonardo asked Samantha, with a small smile.

Samantha waited a few moments to answer. She was waiting for a wave of dizziness that would announce that her bought of vertigo had not dissipated. A smile lit up on her face.

"I am feeling very well." Samantha answered finally.

"Good." Leonardo said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you for keeping a vigil, at my bedside." Samantha said gratefully. "I do not like to be left alone when I sleep."

"I have not left your side." Leonardo said as he took a hold of her hand.

Samantha felt electric tingling coursing through her. Leonardo must of felt it too because he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Wow." Samantha breathed.

Leonardo's caramel brown eyes met Samantha's dark blues. The world seemed to stand still for a moment. All was quite, neither Leonardo nor Samantha made a sound. Their eyes were in silent communication with each other. At that moment a bond was forged between them.

"I'm sorry for the mess my brother's and I have caused." Leonardo said with a somber tone but his gaze never faltered.

Samantha laughed and took both of his hands in hers. This time Leonardo did not pull his hand back.

"Furniture can be replaced, Leonardo." She said in hopes of cheering up the blue banded turtle.

"I'm _not _talking about the _furniture_." Leonardo stated. "I'm talking about what happened to _you_."

The smile from Samantha's face faded. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your accident." Leonardo said. His speech sounded forced like he could not explain the situation to Samantha. "The bridge you were on was destroyed, by _us_. _We _caused the wreck. _We_ caused your injury and your companion was put in the hospital."

Samantha gasped. Mr. Lancer was put in the hospital. She felt a little bit of relief, since the end of her freedom would be put on hold for a while.

"Leonardo," Samantha said in a gentle voice. "My accident was not your fault, accidents do happen."

Samantha felt Leonardo tense a little. His eyes were troubled.

"I promise you Leonardo, I am alright."

Samantha took one of her hands and cupped his left cheek. "I am alright, there is no need to feel guilty anymore."

Leonardo reached up and touched Samantha's hand on his cheek. A smile crossed his features.

"Please call me Leo." Leonardo told Samantha, his brown eyes filled with happiness and something Samantha could not name. "My brothers do."

"Then you may call me Sam."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please read and review<p> 


	4. Why is My Life in Your Hands

**Hello my lovely readers, I still can not believe all the reviews and views that I have gotten for this story. I wanted to get this chapter to you as quickly as I could. I'm not the best at writing long chapter, but I hope I make up for it with more shorter chapters. I would like to thank all my reviews your all beautiful. I would also like to give a shout out to Livangel16 for letting me bounce ideas around with her, and if you haven't read her story 'Not an Ordinary Girl' you are missing out. It's a Leo/OC/Donnie, love triangle, and come on who doesn't love love triangles. Well here it is chapter four of 'Protector from the Past' The TMNT are not mine but all my OC's are.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Why is My Life in Your Hands<p>

"Then Raph unzipped the punching bag and Mikey fell onto the floor and he said 'Alright now you guys hide.' then he passed out."  
>Samantha laughed as Leonardo finished another story about his brothers. The pair had been exchanging stories. Samantha didn't have many stories but Leonardo wanted to know everything about her. Samantha was very surprised by that because no one ever cared to ask her about things she enjoyed. It had been that way for the past hour.<br>Leonardo refused to leave her side, unless he had to. The raven haired beauty had sparked feelings in him he could not figure out. All he knew is that whatever the feeling was, he couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, Leo. Please tell me another story. I simply can not get enough." Samantha said, her laughter ringing through Leonardo's ears.

Samantha's deep blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at the blue banded turtle. Leonardo felt his heart clench, her smile was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

_'Where did that come from.'_ Leonardo thought to himself.

The sound of throat clearing snapped Leonardo out of his Thoughts. His gaze shifted from the raven haired beauty to her doorway. Where Serling stood.

"Miscreant," Serling said,"Master Cody has fixed the Time Window. You can go back to your wreached time."

Leonardo nodded in understanding. The door slid shut, leaving Samantha and Leonardo alone again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Leonardo." Samantha said with a smile on her face, but her voice sounded thick with emotion.

Leonardo grasped her hands in his. He stared deep into the pools of never-ending blue that was her eyes.  
>"It was an honor to meet you, Samantha." Leonardo said with a smile smile on his face. "I have never met anyone like you in my whole entire life."<p>

"Is that a good thing?"Samantha asked him with a laugh.

Leonardo didn't know what came over him at that moment but he leaned over in the armchair he had been sitting in and placed a chaste kiss on Samantha's forehead. The moment his lips touched her skin, Leonardo felt an electric current run down his spine. It reached his heart and an unbelievable feeling almost caused his knees to go weak.

"It is a very good thing." Leonardo said once his lips left Samantha's forehead, his voice a whisper, feeling if he spoke any louder the intimacy of moment would be ruined.  
>Leonardo rose from her side.<p>

He made his way to the door. The moment he made it to the door, he turned and stared at Samantha, memorizing her beautiful face to memory because she was someone he never wanted to forget. Leonardo felt his heart break in his chest. Knowing that he could never see her again caused a feeling of despair, but Leonardo knew that he was to go back to his time and leave Samantha behind. The memory of he would live with him for the rest of his days. It truly was an honor to meet her. Then Leonardo left without another word.

Samantha felt her heart drop to her stomach. There weren't many people who truly cared about her but she could tell that Leonardo cared. She knew it was stupid to let herself get caught up in the moment but Samantha just could not help herself. The blue banded turtle just had a calming presence about him that made her relax and drop her defenses, but he was gone.

Samantha rose from her bed with a long, loud sigh. Samantha made her way to the large bathroom at the end of her room. She striped herself of her clothes and stepped into the sanitary chamber and let the mists wash over her. When Samantha went to wash her hair, her fingers brushed over her breathing apparatus. It looked like a raised mechanical snake tattoo. The apparatus was implanted into the left side of her neck. The apparatus had a series of microscopic mechanical wires that implanted themselves into Samantha's lungs assisting her with the respiration she could not do on her own.  
>Samantha watched the water rush down the drain. The moment all the water disappeared, a series of driers evaporated the mists from her body. She stepped out of the sanitary chamber, a white organic cotton bath towel wrapped around her lithe body. The moment she reached the vicinity of her closet the doors slid open. Samantha went over to the white circular ottoman in the middle of her closet and sat down. She grabbed her the remote that lay down next to her. She began to type commands into it. In moments a periwinkle blue high low dress with a white beaded aline bodice, a dark black leather jacket and a matching pair of Prada, anti gravity, high heeled boots levitated in front of her.<p>

A large dark shadow cast over Samantha the moment she had finished zipping up her boots. Samantha glanced up, her body still bent from zipping up her boots. Standing in the entrance way to her closet was her uncle, Darius Dun. Samantha stood up straight and plastered a fake smile upon her face.

"Uncle Darius, I was not expecting you." Samantha said meeting his dark eyes.

"I can't drop by to surprise my lovely niece." Darius said his voice a mixture of amusement and mock betrayal.

Samantha stared at the large, raven haired man before her. She was incredibly skeptical, Darius Dun never visited Samantha without reason.

"Your fiancé is in the hospital, Samantha."

Samantha felt the bile rise in her throat.

'Fiancé' Samantha thought incredulously. 'It's true!'

Samantha paled at the thought. It was true. Darius Dun had given her hand in marriage to Kingsly Lancer. The world was spinning a bit, but she had to keep her composer until her Uncle left her alone.

"He bought you these flowers." Darius said placing a vace of lunar rainbow roses on one of the tables in her closet.

If her Uncle had known anything about her, he would have known that she was extremely allergic to lunar roses.

Samantha felt trapped. Her world felt like it was crumbling. Mr. Lancer has yet to ask her to marry him, not that she would have said yes, but Uncle Darius had assured that she honesty had no say in the matter.

"I never said yes." Samantha said her voice shaking. "He can not be my fiancé because I never said yes."

Darius eyes widened in surprise, then he let out a cold dark laugh. "Your marriage is not your decision."

Darius reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an electronic paper file. Samantha's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of shock. Darius was holding the contract he had cooked up to keep control of O'Neil Tech. The terms were simple. On the day of Samantha's eighteenth birthday, if she was not married, her ownership of O'Neil Tech would be terminated, and all of her shares would be given over Darius. If she got married then she would gain full control over O'Neil Tech and replace her Uncle Darius as C.E.O, but Samantha doubted that she would ever be given control of O'Neil Tech. She had a feeling Darius wanted to be rid of her, which explained her arranged marriage to one of Darius's associates but Samantha had no evidence to convict him on.

"This," Darius gestured to the electric contract in his hand. "will ensure that your marriage proceeds as planned." Then Darius pulled out something else from his many pockets in his rather large peacoat. "And this will ensure that your stay obedient."

Darius revealed the remote that could end Samantha's life. The remote to her breathing apparatus. Samantha's ear were ringing. Her life was in the hands of her power driven uncle. The thought made Samantha's heart beat fervently in his chest. She felt lightheaded as dread filled her.

Darius's eyes took on a look of mock affection. "I will hide this so my darling niece will live to breathe another breath." Then he was gone.

Samantha fell to her knees on the floor. She let out a scream of agony.

"There is no one I can turn to." Samantha said to herself as tears began to poor down her face. "I must keep Cody safe. To protect Cody I must remain quite. There is no one to protect me."

"Sam."Leonardo called the moment the doors of Samantha's bedroom felt himself tense when he did not see Samantha in her bed anymore.

"Sam." Leonardo called again. He felt alarmed when he did not hear her sweet, melodious, soprano voice answer. Leonardo could not leave, he felt that something was not right.

"Sam."Leonardo called again.

Muffled sobs sent Leonardo in the direction of the closet. The sobs got louder and louder, the closer Leonardo came to the door. When the doors slid open, his heart clenched in his chest. Samantha was in a heap on the tile floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Leonardo felt anger flow through him. Someone had caused the distress of the raven haired beauty and Leonardo would figure out who.

Leonardo dropped to his knees in front of Samantha. Beautiful wet pools of blue met his eyes.

"LLLeo?" Samantha asked through choked sobs.

"I'm here Sam." Leonardo said his voice soft and gentle.

"Leo?" Samantha asked again as she reached a hand out towards him. A hand which he firmly took.

Samantha's eyes widened in disbelief. The tears stopped flowing and she scooted herself closer to the apple green turtle. Leonardo felt her ragged breathing on his face. He felt his instincts take over. Leonardo pulled her into a tight embrace. Samantha's scent reached his nose, she smelled of citrus fruit and green apples. Leonardo felt himself becoming weak, Samantha's scent combined with the electric tingling that was running through his body was making it hard to keep his composer.  
>"Sam." Cody's voice broke the embrace.<p>

Leonardo and Samantha stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Cody wants to go to O'Neil Tech to get some new parts for the Time Window." Leonardo said. "would you like to come with us?" He asked sounding hopeful.

Samantha whipped the last of her tears from her eyes and nodded, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review.<strong>


	5. The Giant Birds Have Come to Play

**Hello my beautiful readers, I really don't have much to say for this chapter except thanks for all the views and reviews. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aren't mine but all my OC's are. This chapter is based off Season Six Episode Two, Obsolete. I watched this episode at least fifteen times to make sure it was accurate as well as seeing where my OC would fit into it. Alright without further ado, chapter five of Protector from the Past.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:The Giant Birds Have Come to Play<p>

Samantha needed a minute to catch her breath.

After Samantha, Cody, and the turtles had left the safety of the penthouse, they had found themselves the target of a hoverknapping. It was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. The Hovershell dropped a few thousand feet before automatically stopping, causing Samantha's stomach to jump into her throat. If it wasn't for the experimental feature Cody added to the Hovershell, which ejected a four wheeled vehicle onto the streets below, Samantha would have found out who their kidnappers were. A thought that shook Samantha to her core.

The moment the group reached O'Neil Tech, the turtles began to do recon of the area. Samantha and Cody exchanged puzzled glances

"All clear." Raphael's gruff voice said after the doors to Starlee's lab opened.

"Guys, it's our company remember?" COdy asked the four terrapins, in hopes to quench their paranoia. "We don't have to do the ninja sneak."

"With what just happened, I think it's best if were discreet. Okay?" Leonardo said sharply

"Discreet?"Cody asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I'm sorry to tell you this Leo, but I already called ahead."

"Cody Jones! the prince himself." A chipper female voice startled the group sending their gazes into the lab, where a skinny humanoid female stood before them.

Her skin was light blue and her hair was a shade of midnight blue. Her eyes shown a bright periwinkle and her ears ended in a sharp point. Samantha smiled it was her dearest friend and former lab partner, Starlee Hambrath.

"Down from his castle."Starlee teased. "And with friends, Hi Starlee Hambrath, O'Neil Tech intern."

"uh, hi there."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"So much for discreet." Leonardo said as the group entered the lab.

"A little young to be working with suck serious technology, aren't you?" Donatello asked the blue skinned female.

"Girls mature faster than boys." Starlee answered "Especially girls from Omatron with five time the brain capacity."

Samantha made her way over to the machine at the end of the lab. The machine was a series of mechanical arms connected to the roof of the lab. The machine was hooked up to the most powerful, powercore generator that O'Neil Tech could get it's hands on. Samantha was overjoyed that Starlee had been able to maintain the experimental system.

Samantha had began working of the Transcendental lathe when she was fifteen. She had theorized that a person's brain contained a certain frequency which could be tapped into. The machine was made to extract a persons thoughts and turn them into tangible items. Samantha had a hard time constructing the lathe, before she had met Starlee. The perky Omatrionaian female seemed to be a perfect candidate to assist Samantha with her project. The two formed a friendship during its completion.

"I'm glad to see my trust in you has not been displaced, Starlee." Samantha said as the blue female approached her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if my lab partner came back to assist me."

Samantha noted the underlined irritation in Starlee's chipper voice and scowled. She felt her body tense as she became defensive.

"I must remain away from the watchful eye of my uncle."

Starlee looked at Samantha a sympathetic look upon her features. Samantha thought she had more to say but Starlee rolled away on her skates towards Cody.

"What is that thing?" Leonardo asked when he made his over to Samantha.

"A Transcendental lathe. It takes the users mental engrams and translates them into executable commands. Then the mechs go to work taking the information its collected and forms it into a tangible object."

Samanatha felt her face flush, when she saw the confused look on Leonardo's face.

_'Smooth.' _Samantha thought to herself, rubbing the back of her neck to get rid of the pinprick feeling. _'He probably thinks I'm to inadequate to possibly be a desirable mate.' _Samantha's eyes widened. _'Mate! Do I even have those kind of feelings toward Leo?' _

Samantha was to engrossed in her own thoughts about Leonardo, she did not notice the crashing in of the roof above her head. She became alarmed when Leonardo grabbed her, bringing her body away from the shards of glass that rained from the ceiling. Samantha soon found herself behind Leonardo's carapace. The blue banded turtle had taken a defensive stance in front of the raven haired beauty, shielding her body from the danger that had just entered the lab.

"Lemme guess, our would be kidnappers." Raphael growled, his eyes narrowed into slits. "What's a matta? Hijacking half an empty Hovershell didn't do it for ya."

Samantha followed Raphael's scowl. Standing before her were four creatures Samantha had never seen before. They looked to be giant birds. They had sharp claws and talons, that looked like they could cut right through her flesh without hesitation. They had an odd coloring to them. The four bird creatures seemed to be made of semiprecious metals, gold, silver, copper, and bronze.

"Attack."

Samantha felt herself being dragged away from Leonardo the moment he had grabbed hold of the bronze one's claws. She was placed a considerable distance away from the fighting, where Michelangelo had deemed it safer for the raven haired beauty to be. Samantha watched the fight with her eyes wide. Donatello had thrown Starlee away from the copper one before jumping on his back. The copper one was clearly agitated by that, as he jerked his body upright in an attempt to get the purple banded turtle off his back.

"Totally wishing we didn't lose our weapons right about now." Donatello cried as he tried to wrestle with the copper one.

Donatello had forced the copper one into a wall but Samantha gasped when she saw the copper one grab the nearest work table and bash it against Donatello's head. Samantha's eyes darted from turtle to turtle. She watched in awe as Leonardo threw the bronze on into one of the many super computers in the lab. Samantha cringed when the silver one flew up to the ceiling with Raphael still on his back and smashed him into it. Raphael fell to the ground with a large thud.

Samantha watched as Starlee moved about the room uncontrollably on her skates trying to regain her balance. The raven haired beauty reached out to help her but the blue skinned female skidded right past her.

The golden one made a lung for Samantha, but Michelangelo wrapped his arms around the golden one's legs forcing him back to the ground.

"What!" The golden one shouted incredulously.

"Whatcha gonna do now tweedy?" Michelangelo teased with a goofy grin upon his face.

A grin that quickly disappeared when the golden one ascended from the ground. The golden one flicked Michelangelo off his legs and sent him crashing into a wall.

Samantha, Starlee, and Cody made their way over to the lathe's control sphere, in hopes of helping the turtles. Their hopes were quickly dashed when the golden one landed a few feet away from them. Leonardo jumped in front of the trio blocking the golden one's path.

"What is it you want?" He asked the golden one, his tone as sharp as a knife.

"Something only the boy and the girl can provide. Our freedom!"

The golden one's claws lit up an electric blue. The golden one swiped his claws at Leonardo, who dodged his attack before sending a forceful kick into his chest.

Samantha let out a startled cry as the copper one landed and snatched up her and Cody. The copper began it's decent.

"No!"

Leonardo's anguished scream met her ears. Samantha thought she was a goner until a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her ankles. Samantha slipped out of the sleeves of her leather jacket and landed on top of Starlee.

Samanatha watched from the ground as the giant birds flew off through the hole in the roof.

"Cody!" Michelangelo's scream rang through her ears, only confirming the fact that her brother was gone.

Samantha and Starlee moaned in pain on the lab's cold, hard floor. Samanatha kept her eyes closed shut, damming up the tears that seemed to be pooling around her eyes. She heard a collective gasp from the turtles, and the sound of quick steps coming towards her. Samantha felt her body being hoisted up by her arms. She still refused to open her eyes, the tears becoming to much to contain.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Michelangelo asked.

Samantha did not know how to answer. She was not sure if the orange banded turtle was asking about her physical health or her emotional health. Physically Samantha felt fine, except for the soreness of her body from the fall. Emotionally Samantha was a wreck. An assortment of feelings were going through her. She could not name all the emotions but Samantha wished she could have taken Cody's place.

"Sam, look at me." Leonardo pleaded gently.

Samanatha's eyes remained closed.

"Look at me."

Samantha's eyes still remained shut.

"Samanatha, look at me!"

The harshness of Leonardo's voice made Samantha's eyes open wide. There was nothing to hold back her tears anymore as they spilled onto her checks. Samantha looked at Leonardo. When her blurred blue pairs met the dark caramel pair, Samantha saw the anger and concern that filled his eyes. Samantha felt more tears stream down her checks.

"We are going to get Cody back."

Were the only words Leonardo said to Samantha to soothe her, but they were all the words she needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please.<strong>


End file.
